


Le train de Zelda

by Louisana



Series: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Drabble de 100 mots, Parodie, Satire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Ce n'était pas le décor. Ce n'était pas non plus les monstres, il pouvait faire avec. Mais ça... C'était trop !





	Le train de Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezuka. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici deux petits drabbles de cent mots chacun, écrits lors de l'atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName. Le principe est que l'on te donne un mot, et tu as sept minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots en t'inspirant de celui-ci. C'est un défi très sympa à relever, et je me suis bien amusé :) !
> 
> Enjoy !

**Zelda**

Ce n'était pas que le décor soit mal fait, non. C'était même plutôt joli, bien que loin du style habituel. Ce n'était pas non plus le scénario, qui était pourtant d'une stupidité sans nom. Il aurait même pu faire avec les monstres, malgré leur hitbox bugué.

Mais vraiment, le gameplay… Il faisait des boules de neiges depuis maintenant plus de trois heures, et il en avait marre !

« - Squalala ! »

Et l'autre qui se ramenait encore avec son charabia sans pour autant lui donner l'item nécessaire pour se rendre à la fin du jeu…

Vraiment, la licence Zelda était tombée bien bas !

* * *

**Train**

Bon, Les développeurs avaient un peu fumés sur ce coup. Qui avait pu penser que mettre Link dans un train était une bonne idée ?

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas si mal. Le gameplay était agréable, et bien que le temps passé dans ce train était un peu long, les course-poursuites avec ceux du méchant pouvaient donner quelques sueurs froides au joueur. Vraiment, ça aurait pu être pire.

Mais l'idée de faire des rails sous-marine… ça c'était vraiment débile. Surtout quand on ne pensait pas au conducteur !

 _Allons-y_ , se résigna Link en prenant une très grande inspiration alors que la locomotive plongeait.

**Author's Note:**

> ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué à Spirit tracks, au moins 3 ans, donc je me souviens plus si il explique comment Link respire sous l'eau, mais il me semble bien que non ! N'hésitez pas à me corriger si je me trompe.
> 
> Et le premier drabble fait référence à Link face of Evil bien entendu :)
> 
> Review ?


End file.
